


Bowties are cool

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sheldon, no, non terremmo il gatto."<br/>"Ma guardalo, é così carino!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowties are cool

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”

\- Sheldon non sa resistere-

**Bowties are cool**

 

_Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”_

 

"Sheldon, no, non terremmo il gatto."

"Ma guardalo, é così carino!" dice il coinquilino e tende la piccola palla di pelo che aveva trovato tutto bagnato davanti al portone di casa.

"No, fa parte delle regole del condominio e sicuramente come tuo coinquilino ho diritto di veto. Niente gatto."

Il diretto interessato miagola in direzione di Leonard con tutto l'astio possibile.

"Ma gli ho anche già dato un nome!" gli dice mettendosi il gatto sulle ginocchia e sistemandogli il fiocchetto rosso al collo.

"Non terremo il gatto." ribadisce Leonard spostandosi in cucina.

Sheldon si china per sussurrare al gatto. "Tranquillo, Eleven, ti nasconderò io nella mia camera."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> L'immagine non è mia e purtroppo non so di chi sia, però mi ha dato l'ispirazione per questa cavolata.


End file.
